


Table Manners

by Sockhedd



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockhedd/pseuds/Sockhedd
Summary: A short one-shot.  Eddy and Edd go out for a nice romantic dinner.  Due to Eddy's brash nature, Edd ends up having to battle with between his fear of PDA and his desire for Eddy.





	Table Manners

Eddy had insisted on sitting next to him. His legs were spread wide open, giving Eddward little room to consider his own body.

“Eddy…” Double D mumbled, the tiny wooden chair creaked as he shifted his weight to the side.

“What?” Eddy was aware of how rude he was being, but he could care less.

“You know this is...embarrassing for me,”

“Oh? What do you mean?” Eddy wrapped his arm around his partner’s back, fingertips lightly digging into Edd’s boney hip.

“You know what I mean…” Edd’s eyes darted around the restaurant, surveying the scene and making sure no one he knew was there. Eddward dropped his chin as he felt the familiar rush of blood to his face. He’d be petrified if anyone he was familiar with saw him in such a position.

“If you want me to move back to the other side like a ‘normal couple’, it’s cool, just say the word,” leaning back, he gave Edd some space to contemplate his offer.

Eddward hesitated, “N-no, you don’t need to go...just…” he knew what Eddy was doing, he had done it to him a million times before. Edd sighed and ran a hand over his face, cursing Eddy’s manipulative nature and how well it worked on him.

“Geez… make up your mind why dontcha?”

Edd could practically hear Eddy’s condescending grin just by the tone of his voice “Eddy, be patient! We can be next to each other, I’m fine with that, I’m not that much of a prude you know--” Edd stopped to swat at Eddy’s shoulder, “Don’t roll your eyes at me mister!”

Eddy chuckled, “I love it when you’re like this,” his grip tightening on Eddward’s hip, lowering closer to his outer thigh.

“Eddy, please! I don’t want anyone to see us t-to--”

“See us do what? Touch?” eyebrows raised, Eddy’s tongue clicked before suddenly yanking the tablecloth closer to them, creating a disturbance of rattling glasses and silverware.

“Eddy!! Be careful!” Edd kept a hushed voice despite his jumpiness, grasping to catch his glass of water before it spilled all over them. 

Eddy didn’t say anything, he simply lifted the excess cloth and placed it over their laps, covering them completely. Edd didn’t notice, as he began lining up the forks, knives and spoons back into their designated places, all this chaos was making his anxiety rise unnecessarily high. The sensation of Eddy’s warm palm on his knee disturbed his ritual as an involuntary yelp escaped his lips.

“Shhh!” Eddy was tempted to slap a hand over the lanky boy’s mouth, instead he scooted closer to his boyfriend’s ear and whispered, “Hold on to my leg and squeeze if you need to, just try to stay quiet…”

Edd nodded and abandoned his work, bringing his arms down, awkwardly trying to decide where he should rest them. He finally decided to reach for some water, only to dribble some onto his shirt, unable to hold the glass still even for a moment. His attempts at inconspicuous were futile once he felt a hand travel up his inner thigh, “Eddy!” he hissed through his teeth. 

No words were returned, Eddy slid the menu towards Edd and nodded in the direction of the kitchen, a waiter was walking towards their table.

“Oh, goodness gracious-- ah!” the feeling of skin against the portion of skin above his jeans caused Edd to falter. With just one hand, the husky man had undone both Edd’s button and zipper, it almost felt like a game at this point; get into Eddward’s pants before the waiter comes. The tenacity of this man was staggering.

“Nnn…” Edd admired Eddy’s determination in the matter and it wasn’t as if he hated the attention, but the place they were in was less than desired. Edd could feel eager fingertips sneak their way past the band of his underwear. He breathed in deeply, attempting to keep a straight face, Edd could hear footsteps approaching just as he felt Eddy wrap his hand around his member and expose it to the air.

“Are you two ready to order? We have a couple of chef specials tonight, would you be interested in hearing about them?”

Eddward snuck a peak at Eddy’s face and regretted it almost immediately. That sly and confident expression plastered on his face sent jolts through his body and pulsating under the table cloth. Edd felt Eddy’s grip on him tighten, stifling a gasp was a near impossible feat. Edd dug his teeth into his bottom lip, at this rate he would end up ejaculating and making a mess of things. The thought made his stomach drop, everyone would know.

“Mmmmmm….” Eddy leaned closer to the waiter, his elbow on the table and chin resting on his hand. His ability to stay calm was as fascinating as it was impressive, “Tell me more about these specials.” Eddy smiled coyly in Edd’s direction.

“I, um, yes! Do tell!!” Edd hunched over the side of the table, heart beating wildly. He was slowly giving up the fight, sitting up erect was a challenge, at least for the top portion of his body that is. Eddy was putting more motion into his touch now, stroking up and down with the occasional squeeze at the base, he was extremely conversant in what made Edd squirm.

The waiter, taken aback by the sudden enthusiasm, stumbled a bit at the beginning of his spiel but he soon returned to a normal tone, to Edd’s relief. He watched the staff’s face obsessively for signs of awareness as he spoke. Edd wasn’t even sure what he would do if the waiter noticed something amiss, yet he continued to stare uncouthly.

“Hmmmm, alright...I’ll take the surf and turf special, and for you, honey?” Eddy laced his foot around Eddward’s ankle and pulled, spreading his boyfriend’s legs wider. Edd let out a sigh, he hated to admit it but he was aching to moan, it was certainly much more enjoyable that way-- but he couldn’t think of that now, he had to focus. Eddward attempted to look over the menu with blurry vision, his sweaty fingers squeaking against the laminated sheet.

“I….ummm…..uh….ah….” using this opportunity to make as much noise as possible, Edd slowly began to realize he had a time limit in deciding before the waiter would ask him that daunting question…

“Do you need more time, sir?” He was right on queue, and to make matters worse, Eddy continued to shamelessly tease him. Eddy traced around the tip of his penis, using the wetness of his precum to lubricate his hand and gently slide Edd’s member through the slits of his fingers.

“No! No-- I mean, I know what I want I’m just thinking, uh--” Edd’s eyebrows dented in the middle of his forehead, mouth hanging open in quiet desperation. His breathing was becoming more rapid and shallow as Eddy’s pace quickened. Edd wouldn’t dare look over at his lover’s face now, he was sure it would be near climax inducing to lock eyes with the man that held such power over him. Edd took a long breath and attempted to collect himself before ordering. 

“J-just the goat cheese salad, please.”

“Aw babe, that’s all you wanted? I thought you were thinkin’ about some meat…” Eddy took Edd’s hand by the wrist and guided it onto the bulge in his own pants, “Mmm...why don’t you get the salad and you can share some of my steak?”

“Sure that sounds...d-delightful!” Eddward gave his devious boyfriend the side-eye, Eddy would pay for that corny comment later.

The waiter very rapidly jotted down their orders and dashed to the kitchen. Eddward gulped, confident he was going back to the kitchen to gossip about the two men feeling each other up underneath the table.

“It’s like he’s never seen two gay dudes before, God…” Eddy gripped.

“Eddy, I’m sure he has but he most certainly KNEW what was going on!”

“Oh come on! He didn’t notice a thing….” Eddy trailed off as he tightened his hold on Edd’s wrist, “Let’s get back to what we were doing…”

“Eddy, this is too much for this place, there’s so many people, ah!” Edd tucked his chin onto his chest as he felt Eddy’s speed pick up again, “Wha-what am I going to do Eddy?”

“Whaddaya mean?”

“I-I… I have to…”

“You hafta what?” sporting his signature grin, Eddy reached up and flicked the tip of his lover’s beanie playfully.

“I’ll...climax Eddy… I’ll make a mess,”

“True, you are always so messy,”

Eddy’s laughter drove daggers into Edd’s chest, “I am NOT!” he yelped, quickly realizing the place he was in and the stares he was beginning to receive.

Eddy sighed, “You want us to get kicked out?” 

Edd’s expression faltered, “I’m sorry… I just, I know I’m messy but you don’t need to tease me about it, ahhh--- I don’t want it to get everywhere, please!” Eddward hissed through his teeth. Hs eyes were drooping now, biting the skin on the tips of his fingers; the pain at least distracted him from making noise for a moment. Unfortunately, Eddy wouldn’t let up on Eddward, even when he knew was playing with fire.

Eddy unfolded his cloth napkin and slid it between Edd’s legs, “Use this, babe.”

Edd winced, it wasn’t ideal, and even worse it wasn’t very sanitary, but he couldn’t ask Eddy to stop, he didn’t want to. It was as if one little thing could push him over the edge, but Eddy knew exactly how to play him.

“It’s okay, we can call it quits if you want,” Eddy already knew what Edd would say, the control he had over him was intoxicating. He loosened his grip on Edd’s dick for good measure, Eddy loved it when he came crawling back.

“No!” Eddward grabbed Eddy’s wrist, “I don’t think I can…”

“Can’t what?” Eddy sat up as straight as he could to gain some height on Edd, which wasn’t hard considering Edd was buckling at the waist. Pressing his palm against the length of Edd’s shaft, he drank in that beautifully needy, pitiful look on his boyfriend’s face. Eddy’s dick twitched uncomfortably close to his zipper, practically begging to come out. If it wouldn’t have been that obvious, he would have instructed Eddward to slide under the table and pleasure him. 

“I can’t stop. Please, continue...” Edd breathed in sharply, his face flushed and hot. He pulled an edge of his beanie over his eyes in a poor attempt to hide from his own request.

Eddy’s eyes scanned the room before going any further. Fortunately, the restaurant was dimly lit, the candles added some illumination but not by much. Edd’s soft groan vibrated against his shoulder as he felt the lanky man fall into him, breath raspy and labored. It made Eddy want to clear the table and bend Edd over right there and then. Resisting the urge, barely, he wrapped his free arm around the quivering man and brought his body in closer. Eddy varied the speed and intensity of his strokes, the same pattern he knew would get him off quickly. Sure, it was easy to please Edd, but it never got old; those quiet whimpers were just a fraction of what Eddy knew he could do to him. At home, Edd’s screams would fill their small apartment, it was addicting for Eddy to make his partner moan louder and squirm more each time they fucked. It was pure ecstacy to see Edd forget that their neighbors even existed, not giving a single damn about anything else but the pleasure overtaking him. Now, however, it was a struggle not to push his lover too hard. He knew he had to make it fast, their food would be out soon.

“You’re so sexy babe, I wanna fuck you right here…” Eddy lowered his volume just this once.

“E-Eddy...I can’t… I…”

“You want to though, I know you want me that badly-- you wouldn’t even care if people were watching would you?”

“N-no...Eddy please, I--” it was becoming excruciating for Edd not to cry out. His toes contracting and flexing under the table, trying to prevent his hips from thrusting too much.

“Don’t deny it, you’d do anything to have me inside of you right now, isn’t that right?”

“Oh God-- yes I… ha….yes Eddy I want it, I want it so badly!”

Eddy grabbed Edd’s face and pushed it into his chest. Edd clamped his teeth down on the edge of Eddy’s leather jacket. He could feel Edd’s body twitch a few times, his body tensing and finally relaxing.

“Good boy…” Eddy could feel the cloth under the table fill up with a warm substance, “No one noticed babe, you did good.” he chuckled at the sight in his arms, “It’s that hard to stifle yourself, huh?”

Double D glared up at the snarky remark, rolling his eyes, “You know I get...overly excited,” sitting up Eddward gulped and quickly straightened out his button down shirt. In front of him stood the waiter, waiting patiently with a tray of food, both men had no clue how long he had been standing there.

The waiter shakely placed the plates down onto the table, wearing a stiff expression that would bore itself into Eddward’s memory and haunt him for weeks to come; but, at the the end of it all it was worth it. Edd smiled up at Eddy as the waiter ran off, leaving them to each other. Edd felt a warm hand caress the back of his neck as he laid his head on Eddy’s shoulder, breathing in his scent.

It was so worth it.


End file.
